Friend Is A Four Letter Word
by HollyRose31523
Summary: Severus is concerned. First his owl gets attacked and then he as well becomes the target of a serious threat. Unfortunately, though, the current Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher seems to get the edge on Severus this time. This is the sequel to "Flying Dream 143", "It Takes Two" and "Three Times A Lady", set in 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'.


Disclaimer:  
I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters and definitely not Severus Snape – still. But I like having them run around in my sometimes twisted little world.

* * *

 **Friend Is A Four Letter Word**

The fourth year Gryffindors were abominable lately. Ever since Potter, who Severus hated from the first moment he had laid eyes on him, had succeeded in his first task of the Triwizard Tournament all Gryffindor students behaved as if he had won the Triwizard Cup already. Potter himself was terribly defiant, but still clever enough not to give Severus any reason to deduct points on his account. Unfortunately, Potter's friends were also hard to come by. Weasley was exceptionally stupid, admittedly, yet not stupid enough to loose Gryffindor points for it and Granger was just extremely annoying. Still. Severus had thought following his snide remark after her little incident with Malfoy and his friends, who accidently jinxed her teeth to grow disgustingly long, she might have become less smart-alecky, but Granger was still sharp as a whip and there was not one question she could not answer correctly. To his great dismay Severus couldn't withdraw any points for that either, so he consoled himself with not granting her any.  
Today was the last day of this term and as a special treat before the holidays Severus had arranged a small test about poison antidotes and he was looking forward to failing at least half of the students for their lack of knowledge. Slowly, he strode through the aisles, ever watchful, but hiding it behind a book, pretending to be reading, when suddenly from the corner of his eyes he saw Potter and Weasley sticking their heads together. This was the perfect opportunity.  
Silently, Severus walked over to them, stopped behind the boys and slapped first Weasley and then Potter his book on the back of their heads. Granger was ducking, too, expecting to be slapped as well, but since she was a girl Severus took pity on her. Still, he never let the three out of his view afterwards and listened closely, when after a while Potter and Weasley began chatting again. Severus couldn't perceive every word, but the term "Yule Ball" he heard distinctly. Apparently, neither Potter nor Weasley had found a partner yet, which posed to be a problem for both of them.  
"Believe it or not," Severus suddenly heard Granger hiss at Weasley. "Somebody has asked me!"  
With that she stood and turned, then she walked quickly to Severus and handed in her test, which he swiftly accepted, giving her an expressionless glance, then he watched her turn on her heel and go back to her desk, where she picked up her books and leaned in on Weasley again.  
"And I said yes!" she declared and not waiting for a reply she hurried out of the classroom.  
So Granger had found a partner. She would certainly dance on the Yule Ball and it was then that Severus realized that he would attend the feast all by himself. To express his anger about it, he went back to Potter and Weasley, put down his book and pulled up his sleeves, before he grabbed both Potter and Weasley by their necks and pressed them down, indicating that they should rather concentrate on their test than worry about the Yule Ball.  
Yet the thought of having to go to the feast alone buggered Severus immensely and once classes were over, he sat down at his desk and wrote down all his disappointment and frustration into a letter, which he intended send to Cathy immediately. He also added the idea of her being his date for the Yule Ball, still, he didn't make it sound exactly like an official invitation, but rather a casual suggestion for her to join the festivities and if he was very lucky, she would possibly say yes.  
After all, it had been over a year since they had started seeing each other. Every Friday evening they met in the Hog's Head, because it was the only pub that Hogwarts students or staff normally didn't frequent, so they could sit there, completely undisturbed, and talk about the troubles of the world or the events of the week, even about personal problems.  
Cathy was a great listener and Severus was glad to have her as a friend. She barely interrupted him when he complained about his students and his work, only when she had a comprehension question, and the advice she provided was always deliberate and very profound for a girl of 21.  
Severus had never expected to find someone so prudent, who understood him so well, and he enjoyed every moment in Cathy's presence, where he felt incredibly comfortable. The hours practically flew by when they were together and they always stayed until it was closing time at the pub.  
Once, however, a few months ago, they had to leave early, because Mildred, Aberforth's pet goat, got sick after nibbling at Severus' cloak and Aberforth had to close up sooner than usual. Cathy had suggested to go to her place and spend the rest of the evening there, but even though Severus would have loved to continue their date, he respectfully declined and returned to Hogwarts. Once he was back in his dungeons, though, he realized that his decision had been a mistake, but unfortunately it had been too late to go back on the offer, which, to his great dismay, Cathy never repeated and Severus didn't dare to ask.  
Severus sighed at the memory and even though he was afraid of Cathy's answer to his proposal, he was still looking forward to the evening, when he would meet with her again to celebrate the end of the term. Quickly, he continued writing and once in a while he glanced over his shoulder at Aragorn, his owl, who was sitting cuddled up in the corner of the window, sleeping. Soon Severus would have to wake him so he could deliver his letter. He would never trust another owl with this task.  
Aragorn had been with him for over four years now, yet only last year he had finally received his name, thanks to Cathy and – unfortunately – to Lupin, who also set the idea of giving this relationship with Cathy a chance into Severus' mind. Deep down Severus was truly grateful to Lupin for his advice, but he would never admit it and Lupin's insight also didn't prevent Severus from letting Lupin's secret slip after losing the opportunity of receiving the Order of Merlin for capturing Sirius Black.  
But that was yesterday's news and from all Severus knew Lupin was doing quite well – at least as well as one could do if one was unemployed. Part of Severus actually regretted ratting Lupin out and had he known beforehand that Lupin would be replaced by Alastor Moody, who everyone only called Mad-Eye Moody, Severus would have certainly kept his mouth shut about the matter.  
What was wrong with having a little secret anyway? So far every Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers had one: Quirrell, three years ago, was a servant of the Dark Lord and Lockhart, two years ago, was a fraud. Compared to the predecessors of his job, Lupin had at least a little bit of brains, considering he was a werewolf, and apart from turning into a wild beast every month, he was quite harmless.  
Carefully, Severus put his quill down when he had finished his letter and read through it one last time, before he rolled the parchment up and tied it together tightly with a green ribbon on which he attached Cathy's name. An address was not necessary. Aragorn knew where she lived and Cathy would know who this letter was from. That's why he never signed them. Chances were that his letters, once they had left Hogwarts, might fall into the wrong hands and if that happened he wouldn't be safe anymore. He would become an easy target and his enemies would certainly use his affections towards Cathy to get to him. Therefore, secrecy was of great importance.  
Severus stood and reluctantly he woke Aragorn from his slumber.  
"I'm sorry," he apologized when the owl blinked at him, tiredly. "But I have an urgent delivery for you."  
He produced the rolled up letter, which Aragorn took with his beak, and opened the window. Instantly a cold wind was blowing snowflakes into the room and Aragorn ruffled his feathers.  
"Bit stormy outside," Severus remarked, thoughtfully. "Still I am sure, you will manage."  
"Hoo," Aragorn said, doubtfully.  
Apparently, he was not quite convinced, so Severus pulled another ace from his sleeve.  
"I promise, as soon as you are back there will be Scottish Shortbread waiting for you," he tried to bribe his owl. "How does that sound to you? Tasty?"  
"Hoo," Aragorn answered, disinterested.  
"Please," Severus added with a sigh. "For me? It is really important and you like her, too, don't you?"  
"Hoo," Aragorn confirmed, unwillingly.  
"Maybe she will have some biscuits for you as well …"  
It was Severus' last resort and luckily it worked like a charm.  
Glancing at Severus piteously, Aragorn took off, and fighting against the heavy wind he disappeared in the snow storm.

Slowly, Severus strode the corridors, his eyes fixed on the clouded sky. Aragorn should have returned hours ago. It was unusual for him to let Severus wait so long for him. Maybe Cathy had urged him to stay due to the snow storm? Or she had asked him to wait until she had written a reply. Or she had simply invited him for biscuits. Still, something was not quite right and it made Severus nervous not to know what was going on.  
"Stargazing?" a raspy voice tore him out of his musings and as Severus turned around he saw Moody next to the pillar, leaning on his staff.  
Severus cleared his throat.  
"No, actually, I was waiting for my owl to return," he answered.  
"Your owl?"  
Moody frowned.  
"I never imagined you with a pet."  
"I aim to surprise my colleagues," Severus retorted.  
"Indeed?"  
Moody grinned, shuffling closer.  
"Well, you certainly surprised me," he admitted. "As a matter of fact, I found an owl a while ago. It must have hurt itself in the snow storm, so I …"  
"Was it a black barn owl?" Severus interrupted, alarmed. "With amber eyes?"  
"Oh, I cannot really say," Moody replied, regretfully. "It was so hard to tell with all the blood and since its eyes were closed I thought for a moment it was dead."  
Severus swallowed hard.  
"Did it carry a letter?" he asked, trying to keep his voice from shaking.  
"It most certainly did," Moody confirmed, pulling a wet and soaked through piece of parchment out of his pocket. "Unfortunately, it bore no hint, who sent it or for whom it was supposed to be."  
Moody turned the letter around and as he unfolded it Severus recognized at once the charcoal ink that Cathy always used.  
"That …" he began, pointing at the parchment in Moody's hand. "That's for me."  
"Is it?"  
Moody raised an astonished eyebrow.  
"How can you be so sure?"  
"I know the ink," Severus admitted. "It is a very specific ink and I would recognize it with closed eyes."  
Moody chuckled.  
"Very amusing, Snape," he said, humourlessly. "Actually, I seriously doubt that this letter was meant for you."  
"Why not?"  
"Because of what it said."  
"You read it?" Severus gasped. "You read my letter?"  
"I read *a* letter," Moody corrected. "I couldn't possibly know who it was for."  
"I am telling you it is *my* letter," Severus insisted, holding out his hand. "Give it to me, Now."  
"No," Moody refused. "Be that as it may, I think I shall keep this letter for further investigations."  
"I am warning you, Moody," Severus growled, clenching his hands into fists. "Give me my letter or ..."  
"Or what?" Moody demanded, calmly. "Are you going to punch me?"  
"Perhaps."  
"Oh, don't be silly, Snape," Moody snorted. "You know perfectly well that you are currently in no position to threaten me. I know too much about you. I wonder, though, if your little penpal, if this is indeed *your* penpal, here does …"  
Severus froze. From everything he had imagined this scenario was the last he had expected.  
"Right now you have other things to worry about than a stupid letter, Snape," Moody added, his magical eye rolling around in its socket. "An injured owl, for a start."  
"What did you do to him?"  
"I brought the poor beast to the owlery, of course," Moody answered, matter-of-factly. "Although I was quite sure it was beyond help. Maybe I should have put it out of its misery instantly …"  
Severus felt how the lump in his throat was growing. Aragorn had become most dear to him and losing him would be almost as bad as losing Cathy.  
Without another word, Severus turned on his heel, ignoring Moody's advice to be careful at the slippery stairs, and ran outside, heading to the owlery.

Completely out of breath Severus reached the tower, where the owlery was located, skidding to a halt and hurried up the snow covered stairs. He almost slipped, when he arrived at the top, but not because the ground was frozen over, but because a student blocked his way – a student, who he hated with every fibre of his being.  
"Out of my way, Potter," Severus snapped, pushing the boy aside.  
He didn't care that Potter lost balance and nearly fell down the stone stairs – he had a more urgent matter to attend to.  
"Aragorn?" Severus asked, looking around. "Aragorn, where are you?"  
There was no reply.  
"Aragorn!" he shouted again and this time someone did answer – but not the one he had expected to.  
"Are you looking for your owl, sir?"  
Startled, Severus jerked around and glared at Potter, who was standing a few paces away from him, adjusting his glasses.  
"No, I am looking for a Hippogriff on the loose, Potter, have you seen one?" Severus spat.  
"Not since last year," Potter replied, quietly. "And I'm afraid to tell you that you won't find a Hippogriff in the owlery, even though Hippogriffs are quite fond of owls. Meal-wise."  
Severus had to pull himself together, so he wouldn't lunge at Potter and give him an extra flying lesson – free of charge and without a broomstick.  
"One more word, Potter," he warned. "One more word and I take so many points from Gryffindor that it will make your head spin."  
"My head is spinning already, sir," Potter said, dryly. "You nearly pushed me down the stairs just now."  
"I am going to push you out of the window, Potter, if you don't shut up this instant!" Severus yelled and to his own benefit, Potter didn't respond.  
Severus was not sure if he should be glad about that. It would certainly make him feel better, getting Potter out of the way once and for all. With Potter dead, the Dark Lord would never be able to come back to life and all of Severus' problems would be solved at once. It was tempting and Severus would definitely consider this option – as soon as he had found Aragorn. But where to look? The place was swamped with owls – how should he find his injured companion?  
"Sir?" he heard Potter's timid voice right behind him once more and angrily Severus turned around.  
"What?" he snapped.  
"You don't happen to have a healing potion on you right now?" Potter asked.  
The nerve of the boy!  
"No!" Severus snarled. "And even if I did, I would certainly not give it to you."  
"Oh, it's not for me," Potter hurried to say. "It's for this owl that is back there on the right hand side. It is quite injured and …"  
"A black barn owl?" Severus interrupted, grabbing Potter's cloak to pull him closer. "With amber eyes?"  
"I cannot say for the colour of its eyes or its feathers," Potter rasped. "But I believe it was a barn owl, yes."  
Instantly, Severus let go of Potter's cloak.  
"Where is it?"  
"Over there," Potter answered, pointing to his left. "Will you allow me to lead the way?"  
"Please!"  
The word was out before Severus could stop it slipping over his lips and as expected Potter's eyes widened.  
"Did you just say …?"  
"Yes!" Severus said, impatiently. "Now show me where the owl is."  
Potter nodded and Severus followed the boy as he made his way through the owls, sitting on perches, until they finally stood in front of an alcove, in which a bundle of feathers was lying in a bloody heap. But Severus didn't need to look twice.  
"Aragorn …"  
Severus felt all colour leaving his face and he tried hard not to show his horror in front of Potter.  
"He is severely injured, sir," Potter stated the obvious and his voice was full of compassion - something Severus had never expected.  
He swallowed hard.  
"Yes, I can see that."  
"I tried to give him some water, but he was in no state to drink," Potter added, miserably. "There is a crack in his beak, I think, and his left wing is broken. He was probably attacked by someone …"  
"Yes," Severus whispered. "It would seem so. But who would do something like this to an innocent owl?"  
"Death Eaters?" Potter ventured a guess and taken aback, Severus frowned.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Well, they are ruthless and prepared to do anything if it serves their purpose," Potter explained, darkly. "Although I wonder, why they would attack your owl … What would they have against you?"  
"That is not your concern, Potter," Severus replied, flatly. "Thank you for your help, though. It was most kind."  
"I didn't do it for you, sir," Potter corrected. "I did it for that poor owl, so don't mention it. I, in return, won't mention this encounter either."  
With that he inclined his head before he made his way back to the exit, but when Potter reached the stairs, Severus couldn't help but stop him.  
"Potter," he called and the boy turned.  
"Yes, sir?"  
"If you had known that this was my owl," Severus began, hesitantly. "Would you still have taken care of it?"  
Potter bit his lips.  
"No, sir," he said after a long silence. "I think not."  
Severus nodded, suddenly feeling sick to his stomach.  
"I see …"  
"I would have taken it to you instantly, sir," Potter added with a faint smile. "Even though you might have accused me of hurting your owl on purpose and threatened to kill me… before actually killing me."  
"You know perfectly well that I wouldn't have killed you," Severus replied.  
"No, probably not."  
Potter chuckled.  
"You rather would have maimed me and left me to die somewhere in the dungeons."  
"Possibly," Severus agreed and even though he didn't want to he couldn't help but smile.  
Luckily, Potter hadn't seen it, for he was hiding his own amusement as well by lowering his head.  
"Good day to you, sir," he took his leave and before Severus could answer him, the boy was gone.  
Severus inhaled deeply, then he took off his cloak and wrapped it carefully around Aragorn, who was indeed in a pretty bad shape. He didn't even hoot, when Severus picked him up and held him close to his body to protect the owl from further harm.  
"I'll bring you home, Aragorn," he promised, softly. "You are safe now."

Exhausted, Severus leaned back in his armchair, closing his eyes. It had taken him two hours to tend to all of Aragorn's injuries, to fix his cracked beak and heal the broken wing and all the other wounds, but it was still obvious that Aragorn wouldn't be able to fly for some time, let alone, deliver letters. In fact he needed a lot of attention right now and Severus would have never left his side. Unfortunately, that meant that he would have to cancel his meeting with Cathy tonight. Aragorn couldn't possibly stay all on his own and as coincidences went, Severus had run out of soothing herbs for a Sleeping Draught, which would certainly help Aragorn to get better.  
Worried about his half-conscious companion Severus rubbed his hands over his face, racking his brains what he was supposed to do. How should he get a message to Cathy to cancel their meeting? Pick another owl, a less trustworthy one? No. Too dangerous.  
Maybe he could borrow Potter's owl? Then again, this thought was too devious. As if Potter would lend him his owl for a personal delivery! And Severus was too proud to ask Potter of all people for a favour. Meeting him in the owlery and allow him to see his worries had been odd enough. Another encounter like that he wouldn't be able to bear.  
It was right in that moment that a loud knock at the door made Severus flinch. Talking about curious encounters …  
Sighing, Severus got up from his armchair and walked over to the door, but before he opened it, he glanced once more at Aragorn. But he either hadn't noticed the noise or wasn't bothered by it.  
Reluctantly, Severus opened the door and to his surprise it was Moody, who was standing outside. Moody – the last person he had expected.  
"Evening, Snape," he greeted Severus, casually. "Got a minute?"  
"Not now, Moody," Severus said, tiredly. "Can't you see I am busy?"  
"I am only here to bring you your letter," Moody explained. "I have done some research and even though I couldn't believe it this letter is indeed meant for you."  
"And how did you find out?"  
"Oh, I have my methods …"  
Moody chuckled.  
"By the way …" he added. "Congratulations."  
"On what?" Severus asked, confused.  
"On your … girlfriend."  
Moody smiled.  
"Sure you don't want to let me in?" he asked. "I mean … we can talk about her right here on the corridor …"  
"Alright," Severus complied, gesturing Moody to enter his sitting room.  
Without haste Moody hobbled in and Severus closed the door behind him.  
"What a dreadful dump, this!" Moody commented, letting his magical eye whirl around. "It could certainly use a feminine touch. If your girlfriend is as talented in decorating as she is in writing …"  
He didn't finish the sentence. Instead he produced a piece of parchment that he had pulled out of his pocket.  
"'I received your proposal and gladly I accept it'," Moody began to read, smirking. "A proposal, Snape? How interesting. Might we expect a happy announcement at the end of the year?"  
"Moody," Severus warned, but Moody was not in the mood to back off.  
"'For a while now I am struggling to tell you what you mean to me and I think the best way to explain is by sending you something that I have written a long time ago'," Moody continued with obvious glee in his voice. "'Surely you do remember the note that I accidently sent you, two year ago on Valentine's day.'"  
Moody looked up.  
"She sent you a Valentine's card, how sweet."  
"Do you need to read her letter out for me?" Severus asked, ignoring the tease.  
"It's my pleasure," Moody replied, before he went on. "'I told you, even though this note was meant for you, you were not meant to see it. I am sending it to you now and I assure you that I mean every word of it.'"  
Moody grinned.  
"Beautiful," he commented with a sigh. "Beautiful and heart-warming. Shall I continue?"  
"No," Severus said, flatly. "That's quite enough."  
"Oh, but it is such a lovely poem," Moody gushed. "A sonnet, if I am not mistaken …"  
Severus nodded.  
"May I have the letter now, please?"  
"Oh, but of course," Moody said, pleasantly, as he handed Severus the note.  
"The poem, too," Severus demanded, but Moody shook his head.  
"I think I will keep that," he decided, thoughtfully. "It is so funny and once in while I might use a laugh."  
"Give me the poem," Severus repeated, emphasising every word.  
Moody's good eye narrowed.  
"In case you haven't noticed yet," he hissed. "You are in no position to demand anything, Snape."  
"Am I not?" Severus asked. "And why is that?"  
"Because I own you," Moody explained, his voice dangerously low. "I got you in my hand and I will crush you if you step out of line, do you understand?"  
"I would like to see you try," Severus replied. "I am said to be indestructible."  
"Yes, you are, Snape," Moody agreed. "But you little girlfriend, who owns that apothecary in Hogsmeade, is not."  
Severus froze.  
"'The Poison Pit'," Moody continued, casually, pulling a flask out of his pocket. "Nice little spot. Very tidy. I should shop there more often, pay lovely little Cathy a visit, now and again. The service she offers is really … hospitable."  
"You …" Severus began, slowly. "You have been there?"  
"Of course," Moody confirmed, taking a sip from his flask. "Cathy was so cordial, especially when I told her that I was acquainted with you. She even offered me tea, sweet girl, and we had a nice little chat. In the end she made me a special price on my purchase and asked me to come again soon. Maybe I will …"  
Severus inhaled deeply.  
"What did you tell her?" he asked, flatly. "About me, what did you tell her?"  
"Don't worry, Snape," Moody replied. "I haven't told her anything. Yet."  
"What do you mean, 'yet'?"  
"May I use your bathroom, Snape?" Moody enquired, ignoring the question.  
Severus sighed.  
"Yes," he then answered, quietly. "It's through there."  
Reluctantly, he pointed at the left hand door, but Moody didn't move. Instead he glanced around in the room.  
"Is it in the same condition as the rest of your accommodation?" he asked.  
Severus nodded.  
"Hmmm …" Moody mused. "Better not, then."  
With that he hobbled past Severus, slapped his shoulder as one would pat a good workhorse and stopped in front of the fireplace. Severus didn't turn, but he heard how Moody put down his flask on the mantelpiece and inhaled, deeply.  
There was a small silence and at first Severus didn't understand what Moody was up to, but then he realized that instead of using the bathroom, Moody was indeed doing his business into the fireplace.  
Clenching his hands into tight fists and gritting his teeth, Severus stared in the opposite direction and just let it happen, too afraid, Moody might confront him with another threat.  
"I see you have found your owl at last," Moody began when he had finished. "It doesn't look so good. Maybe one should put it out of his misery after all."  
Alarmed, Severus swirled around.  
"Don't you dare!" he warned, but Moody only chuckled, pulling a tissue out of his pocket which he dipped into the herbal drink that Severus had prepared for Aragorn.  
"Or what?" Moody asked, amused as he used the wet cloth to wipe his hands clean. "Will you beat me up? Crack my nose? Break my arm?"  
He shook his head.  
"No, I don't think you will do that, Snape," he supposed. "And even if you should try to you will find that you can't. All you will do is hurt yourself, because you surely cannot hurt me and do you know why?"  
Moody paused for effect.  
"Because I have no weakness," he then said, proudly. "No soft spot."  
He grinned, boastfully, as he dropped the tissue to the floor.  
"Everyone has a weakness, Snape, a soft spot, especially owls," he continued, taking the flask from the mantelpiece. "In fact, owls are pretty easy to destroy. They are too trustworthy. They cannot distinguish friend from foe, at least not before it's too late. But let me tell you … they make such wonderful noises when they finally realize their mistake."  
Severus had to bite his lips hard, so he wouldn't yell out at the mere thought.  
"Why don't you rather let it out, Snape?" Moody suggested. "Scream at the top of your lungs! Shout at me! Even call me names! I know that you want to! So go ahead!"  
Helplessly, Severus closed his eyes, ordering himself to stay calm and ignore the mocking voice that was taunting him. It was hard, but somehow Severus managed.  
"Pity," Moody said, regretfully. "But I will wait. One day I will hear you scream and shout, Snape. The Dark Lord will make sure of that."  
Startled, Severus opened his eyes and stared at Moody in utter disbelief.  
"He sends his love, by the way," Moody added, licking his lips.  
"You …" Severus gasped. "You are not Alastor Moody …"  
Moody chuckled, opening his flask.  
"I would keep that little secret to myself if I were you," he suggested and took a huge gulp. "Should you ever dare cross me, Snape, I will tear your world apart, bit by bit, and destroy everything that is dear to you. You already got a nice taste of what that feels like, haven't you?"  
He nodded at Aragorn, who lay still unconscious and unmoving in the basket that Severus had prepared for him.  
"Imagine what I might do to sweet little Cathy …"  
"You will not hurt her," Severus whispered, defeated.  
"Not as long as you behave," Moody agreed. "You will not tell anyone and you will not interfere with my actions. Agreed?"  
Severus nodded, slowly.  
"I cannot hear you, Snape."  
"Agreed, yes," Severus croaked.  
"Good."  
Moody smiled, satisfied. Then he took another sip from his flask, stopped it and put it back into his pocket.  
"Enjoy the rest of the day," he said, as he hobbled to the door. "And before I forget: I took the liberty of informing lovely Cathy that you won't be able to make it to your date tonight, because an urgent matter has arisen. I hope that was alright with you."  
Severus swallowed hard, but couldn't force an answer past the enormous lump in his throat.  
"She seemed a very disappointed about that," Moody mused. "You want to think of something to appease her the next time you meet with her. A box of chocolates, perhaps? Some flowers? Or … a poem?"  
Moody laughed as if he had made a good joke.  
"Anyway, give her my best," he added. "She is such a charming girl …"  
Humming quietly, Moody opened the door and walked out, and shut the door behind him, but not before his steps had receded, Severus allowed himself to slam his fist against the mantelpiece to let out the wrath that had built up in the last few minutes, before he sank into his armchair, rubbing his hurting hand.

Severus didn't know how long he had been sitting there, staring into the darkness and trying to digest the revelations of the day. The worst of the worst had happened. His relationship with Cathy had been found out. They were both not safe anymore. The best thing would be to break it up and keep a distance to protect her.  
Severus' stomach turned at the thought. No more Friday evenings in the Hog's Head, no more chatter, no more laughs, no more letters …  
There was a soft knock coming from behind him and when Severus looked at the window he saw something press against the glass. Something white – like a giant snowball.  
Quickly Severus got up and opened the window and in flew a small snow white barn owl with emerald green eyes. It landed on Severus' desk and looked around, but when it spotted Aragorn in his basket it let out a screech and flew over to him. The screech of course had woken Aragon from his slumber, but he didn't seem to mind the disturbance, for he uttered a cooing sound, which the white owl answered, softly. Apparently the two knew each other and when Severus looked closer he saw the scroll attached to the owl's left talon and a small package to its right.  
Slowly, Severus approached and reached out carefully to remove the owl's delivery.  
'Professor S. Snape' was written in charcoal coloured ink on the tag attached to the green ribbon and Severus took a deep breath.  
What if this was the official break-up note? What if Cathy had finally enough of it after Moody's visit and decided to end it right here and now?  
Severus couldn't help his hands from shaking as he opened the ribbon around the scroll and unrolled the note to read it.

 _My dear, my dear,_  
 _I heard that Aragorn has fallen severely ill. That's why I send Arwen to deliver this letter. I have had her for a while now, because I figured, one day we would come to the point where we might need another owl besides Aragorn for our correspondence. I am sorry that I never mentioned Arwen before, but she was very nervous in the beginning and needed a lot of training before I could pose such a responsible task upon her. This is now her first delivery and I hope she did well. Please, keep her with you tonight and send her back to me tomorrow, perhaps with a few lines about how Aragorn is doing. I am so worried, and of course I understand that you cannot leave him on his own._  
 _Whatever this strange man, who paid me a visit today, told you – don't think for a minute that I am angry or disappointed because we cannot meet tonight. I would lie if I said that I didn't look forward to it, but Aragorn's well-being is first priority at the moment. A bad feeling, though, tells me that this man, who assured me that he was your friend, has something to do with Aragorn's accident – if it even was an accident, which I doubt. Be careful, always, and trust no one, possibly not even me. (That was a joke, by the way. Of course you can trust me.)_  
 _Anyway, seeing the recent developments, I think it wise to decline your invitation and I rather not accompany you to the Yule Ball tomorrow. I feel incredibly honoured that you asked me to be your date in the first place, but this is not the right time for frivolities. At least not for us. We live in dark times, Severus. Something bad is about to happen. I can feel it in my bones as you can feel it under your skin._  
 _There. I said it._  
 _Look, I am not stupid. I know who you are and what you are, or rather what you have been, but that doesn't change how I feel about you. You do know how I feel about you – how I have always felt about you from the first moment I laid eyes on you – because I am pretty sure that two years ago you did read my Valentine's note, even though you insisted that you did not. As I said before I am not stupid._  
 _And since I am not only *not* stupid, I have also sent you a small package containing soothing herbs for a very potent Healing Sleep Draught which you can feed Aragorn. It should help him recover in no time. Take some of the Healing Sleep Draught yourself. It will do you good. After all the trouble you have been through today I imagine you definitely need some rest. Arwen will look after Aragorn in the meantime. She will wake you if your help is required. She is a clever girl._  
 _Sweet dreams to you and all my love._  
 _C._

Slowly Severus lowered his hand that held the parchment and put the letter on his desk. He didn't know what he should begin to wonder about first, but then he decided that it didn't make sense to wonder at all. The things were as they were and, considering the circumstances, they were exceptionally good.


End file.
